Elizaveta Fomina
| Casualname = Liza | Age = 17 (Pre Brune Civil War) 18 (Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Crimson Pink | Eyecolor= Gold (right), Sapphire (left) | Birthplace= Lebus, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Valitsaif | Element= Electric | Territory= Lebus | Occupation= Lord of Lebus | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Lebus | Army= Lebus Army | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Yū Kobayashi}} Elizavetta Fomina is one of of seven titular Vanadis of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Famed for her Rainbow-Eyes and having a strong animosity against her fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis, Eleonora Viltaria, Liza will do anything to best the Silver Wind Vanadis, making her as the anti-heroine of the series. She also appeared as a benefactor to Tigrevrumud Vorn, who was under his amnesia alias Urz, as she valued greatly over his skills and like Elen, she possessed a romantic affection towards Tigre. Character Information Appearance Liza has long curly crimson-pink hair and possesses her signature Heterochromia eyes, with her right colored gold and her left colored sapphire blue. Also known as the Rainbow Eyes, Liza eyes is also famed as a superstitious subject for Lebus people who claimed them as supposedly as a blessing omen. For Liza's case however, because her birth under corrupted father but possessing her unique eyes, they were considered as a curse instead.Light Novel Volume 9 Because of this, Liza was scorned by everyone and she even resorted to cover her eyes with her eye-patch when she was young. She also wears a butterfly hair clip in her right hair and a purple diamond necklace around her neck. Liza often wear a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible, which also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh). She is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. Personality Hot-headed and most brutal among the seven, Liza will halt nothing to achieve her dreams to be the strongest Vanadis alive, even confronting with veteran Vanadis such as Sasha. Due to her hot-headed, pampered and ferocious personality, Liza would do whatever it takes to gain control her fame and secure her goal to best Ellen at all costs, even allying with some renowned figures beyond Zhcted figures to test her skills. She is also rumored to be a merciless and calculating Vanadis who takes no prisoners from the enemy, even if they begged for mercy. Because of that reputation, anyone outside Lebus began to both fear and respect the Rainbow Eyed Thunder Vanadis (Only Tigre, as Urz, didn't feared her). At the same time, Liza could be both a demanding and even narcissistic person who wished everyone accept her. Behind her prideful personality however masked her dark history, Liza is actually a lonely girl who wished to be beloved by anyone, especially when her eyes became a superstitious subject in Lebus. Even though she was trying to befriended with anyone, Liza often either being ignored or even bullied the local children. Additionally, Liza is also prone to jealousy and anger, which takes more than her minister's rhetorical reasons to persuade her. Liza is also shown as a possessive person who unwilling to let go of someone/something who she holds precious, especially towards Tigre (Urz) since he is the only (male) person in her life who protect her from bullying. Aside from that, Liza can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her ministers and people had to be wary about: Her origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). She also appeared to be immature, who easily throwing tantrums whenever things doesn't goes her way. Nonetheless, she often tried to calmed herself down by mumbling to herself. Liza is also tend to be cunning as she would see through her rival's plan. She further commented hate any kind of bully and prejudice due to her own past experience with both. As a result, she willing to give similar people chances to prove them self where everyone else would object to, as shown with Tigre (Urz). History Liza was an illegitimate child of a corrupted Lebus aristocrat, Rodion AbtLight Novel Volume 8. She spent her dark life in a remote village in Lebus. Due to the belief that her different eye color represents a bad omen, Liza was constantly bullied by the kids and the villagers. At some point Liza was saved by Ellen, who was the wandering mercenary at her time, prompting her to admired her bravery and even befriended with her.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 2 She was also taught by Elen about fighting skills for four days before Elen left the village, and she vowed to show her results within a month. As time passed by, Liza was called by Rodion as the new heir of the House of Abt due to the previous one was pass away. 5 years later, Liza reunited with Elen and instantly recognized her. In return from Elen however, she did not remembered about her nor her name. Liza took seven years of effort in to gain excellent achievements and eventually chosen to be one of Zhcted's Vanadis. Her ill-relationship with Ellen steepen even further with two incidents. One incident involved their mission to deal the plague infected village, and Liza chose to burn it while quarantined the infected survivors. Despite Ellen offering assistance to help the infected, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis declined since the former village was related to Ellen's, while burned along with it.The other incident involved her father's crime for attacking other nobles while forcibly collecting taxes from the Lebus residents. When Ellen was originally ordered by the King to subjugate Rodion, Liza volunteered in Ellen's place for her father's punishments. Instead of accepting the trial however, her father fled from the court and Ellen had to slay him. her father's murder only steepen Liza's animosity towards Elen and she challenged the Silver Wind Vanadis into a duel, which she lost. Since then, both former friends became bitter rivals and their hatred became mutual. The defeat not only steepen her grudge, but also strengthen her resolve to surpass the Silver Wind Vanadis. She began to pray at the Yaga Temple as she sought for power. Her stress and dilemma about her weakness has unexpectedly summoned Baba Yaga, who granted her wish and Liza receiving her power. She test her new powers by attempted to crush an iron gauntlet barehanded, which she did effortlessly. Although received her new powers and seemly satisfied about it, Liza made a dangerous discovery about her new found powers and decided not to use it unless necessary. In the same time however, she also kept this incident as a secret from anyone in Lebus, even to her closest ministers. Since her father's death, Liza was supposed to inherit both family titles. Under Valentina Glinka Estes's inspection of late Rodian's past crime, the House of Abt has been ordered to be decimated and Liza hold the current family. When the news about Tigre's "defection" from Brune has spreed through Zhcted, Liza was among the many Vanadis who wished to get their on hands on Tigre. When Ludmila Lourie abolished her alliance with Thenardier after Tigre's rescue her from a certain assassination, Liza was next to pledge her hidden alliance with Thenardier and Ganelon to wage war against Elen, for her reasons is to humble the Silver Wind Vanadis with her own powers. Sometime after her allegiance with Brune's princes, Liza allied with Sasha to subjugate the pirates in a nearby area of Northern Zhcted. For reason unknown however, Liza drove Sasha away from Legnica. With the legendary Vanadis gone exiled, Legnica fell under Liza's control. Plot War Against Elen In Boroszlo Main Article:Battle of Boroszlo Liza's action has brought an attention to Elen, who rushed her way for Sasha to retake the fallen territory. While lying on a saddle, Liza was looking at the sky before she was told that Elen and her army were on its way for her. Despite the news, Liza didn't falter and commanded her army to prepare for their next battle. As one of her generals asked about her alliance with Sasha, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis replied that it would be pointless because she knew that even if Sasha could be her potential ally, Elen remained as her main obstacles that she must defeat before she praised her troops for the previous pirate subjugation. Liza rode the horse without her saddle and fearlessly confronted the the incoming Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army in Boroszlo. After trading insults towards each other, both Vanadis charged into the battle with their might and power without their army's interference. While exchanging their powers, Liza was initially overpowered Elen before she taunted her confidence. Nevertheless, Elen stood up and both Vanadis used their Veda against themselves, which was resulted Liza's second defeat as Arifar's powers pushed her off. However, Liza quickly even admitted her second defeat, much to Elen's confusion and asked the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis about her ungodly strength. Rather than answering Elen's question, Liza instead informed the Silver Wind Vanadis that Thenardier and Ganelon already made their moves, with Ganelon Army went ahead.Anime Episode 9 Additionally, she also told Elen that Muozinel has already invade Brune with its massive troops, much to Elen's shock but remain dubious about her claims. To rid Elen's suspicions, Liza told Elen that she will have a written pledge: while withdrawing her troops from Legnica, she also proposed a renegotiation with Sasha in subjugating the pirates and a year long nonaggression truce between two states. While reluctantly agreed Liza's truce Elen also added another condition, Liza must apologize to Sasha and return her land to the Brave Fire Vanadis. Liza nonchalantly agreed and withdraw her army back to Lebus. After returning to Lebus, Liza couldn't help but think a mixture reaction of reuniting with Elen, while planning to surpass her arch-rival. At the same time, a word about Tigre suddenly popped from her mind and she predicting that both Thenadier and Ganelon may not win the battle against Tigre. So while thinking her plan to beat Elen in her next encounter, she also would tried to persuade Tigre to be her side and vowed that victory will be hers should she battled against Ellen again. Post Brune Civil War Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Before Tigre and Thenadier met their fateful battle, Liza sent various gift to Tigre as a way to gain an alliance with him. For unknown reasons however, Liza would find him "useless" as the Brune Civil War had come to it's conclusion. Torbalan Invasion The news about the sea dragon invasion towards Port Lippner and Tigre's missing has reached Lebus, much to Liza's concern. To Liza's biggest shock however, she also learned that Sasha had just recovered from her illness and already marched to Port Lippner, to which the letter was handwritten by the Brave Fire Vanadis's personal physician. Disbelieving such rumors, he Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis decided to march as well to confirmed Sasha's real condition, but she met disagreement from top generals due to the animosity between Lebus and Legnica. While listened to her men's negative opinions, Liza retorted that although the battlefield was the knight's honor it was the Vanadis's responsibility to yield the overall army's morale and refused to listen any further arguments by lashing her multiple whip rod onto the ground. She further told everyone that she refused to let Sasha work alone to get all the credit and motivated her men that it would be Lebus Amy's best opportunity to display their might. As her men left the Castle Conference Room, Liza stared at the fire place and begin to wonder about Elen's reaction to Sasha's march and her nostalgic moments with Elen, including her past rivalry. Even with both Vanadis's teamwork, Torbalan's incredible power proved too overwhelming and they fought tooth and nail against it. When Torbalan now had the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis beaten, she was rescued by Sasha as she delivered a final blow to finish Torbalan for good. Although the defense against Torbalan was successful, it came with a high price as Sasha's body was broken due to her illness. In the same time, Liza was shocked over Torbalan's deformed remains as it shaped like a strange blob. In the battle aftermath, Liza carried the fragile Sasha into the ship and set sail back to Lebus. First Encounter with Urz (Tigre) Main Article: Urz Arc Liza arrived in Port Lipper to visit Sasha via the ship, only to receive a cold look from leginca residents as they remained devoted to Sasha, even her death was not officially announced until a messenger reached to the castle. While learning of Sasha's death from Dmitry, Liza was shock to heared it. However, she tended to remain clam to avoid getting other peer's attention. She spoke her condolences about Sasha's passing, stated the defense against Torbalan would never been a success without the late Brave Fire Vanadis. Liza then summoned Naum to called a horse cart to the port and returned to Lebus. Behind her composed and emotionless attitude, Liza was actually devastated over her late rival's death, which she regreted for not meeting Sasha while she was still alive. While enjoying scenery of the beach, Liza saw some villagers nearby enjoying their diversion by picking seashells, reminded her about her nostalgic memories. Among them however, Liza then saw a crimson-hair young man (survived yet amnesic Tigre) staring at the sky while shooting down 2 of 5 flying seagulls in an amazing height and precision. Astonished, Liza asked Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot beyond this range, which Naum claimed that not even a well trained Lebus archers could shoot like that. Before she could wonder any further about the man's skill, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis noticed the villagers were screaming about the remnant pirates and decided to rescue them. She killed two pirates and watched the surviving pirates retreat. Liza borrowed a small boat from a villager while inviting the stranger (whose composure remained unaffected) and some villagers (who feared her), to give chase. As the stranger used all his arrows, Liza used her powers to crush the remaining pirates and brought fear to the pirates after she defeat their leader, Moritz. After ended the remnant pirates invasion, Liza ask the stranger about his name, which he named himself as Urz. Intrigued, Liza asked everyone an awkward question: her eyes and how beautiful they are. As the villagers gave reluctant compliments to avoid out of fear of punishment, only Urz answered fearlessly. She is learned from Urz how he thought that her eyes looked similar to a certain person before the villagers pushed him into the sea; which the latter demanded the villagers save Urz instead. Regardless, Liza decided to take Urz under her care by telling him that he will join her forces, which Urz agreed much to everyone's bigger shock. With the approval of the local village elder, Liza took Urz to Lebus. Urz's Initial Days in Lebus Main Article: Urz Arc More than two weeks have passed since Urz's stay in Lebus, Liza wished to hear from Naum about Urz's performance in the Imperial Palace's stable. She learned from Naum that Urz had ignited the brawl with his fellow stablemen due to the employment harassment. Though shocked about the incident, Liza was remorseful about her previous decision and asked Naum if Urz remained as the stable worker; much to Naum's concern. Naum further explains that Liza's recent decision to bring Urz to Lebus had become an trending gossip, about her "liking" Urz which will tainted her reputation and name. In addition, Naum further pressed that even if the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis changed his job, jealousy would follow Urz everywhere as long he worked within the Lebus Imperial Palace. Listening to Naum's explanation made Liza agitated as Urz's recent condition was similar to her dreadful past. She then asked Naum if isolation would be the better solution to avoid any possible conflict, which Naum claimed that is not possible. Since the report that Urz did have experience in taking care of horses, Liza wonder if Urz could handle the horses while Naum suggested to have 3 tests for Urz: Horse riding, weaponry efficiency and literacy. With these condition, Liza reluctantly agreed and before Naum made his exit, she further informed Naum that she despised any sort of bullying. It took 3 days for the results, through Naum's discussions with the ministers, and they were positive ones. In Naum's report, Liza learned that Urz's astonished arrow skills and horse riding not only shocked Lebus's top archers, but also prompted all archers never touch the bows. The first news has shocked Liza since there were no archers in Lebus could shoot in such amazing distance. Curious, Liza would asked Naum if there are anyone could shoot such distant, which Naum replied that there was one from Brune: Tigrevurmud Vorn. Hearing Tigre's original name had disappointing Liza, as she assumed Tigre was "dead" (without realized that Tigre was in fact Urz). In another Naum's report, Liza also learned that Urz can write and speak both Brune and Zhcted languages (though he was much forte in Brune language), as well his precise calculations. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis further asked Naum about Urz's memory, which most information were still vague since the only linking clues were his hunting experience, a certain battlefield and a certain mansion he lived. While Naum suggested Liza to take Urz back to Brune to seek his memory, Liza claimed Brune is a huge kingdom and if Urz remembered any certain memory as reference she might reconsidered to assist him. In an instant, Liza decided to have Urz under Naum's care and she will raise him as one of her special aide. However, Naum declined the offer since even him remain suspicious over Urz's questionable origin, much to Liza's chagrin as she yelled at Naum not to judge people quickly based on his/her origins. Ellen's Tearful Reunion with Tigre (Urz) Under King Victor's request, Liza was summoned to halt Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis from starting a war against each other. This time, she had Urz (Tigre) and 2000 army joined in her ranks for a war council with another Vanadis. She and the Lebus Army confronts Elen and her Leitmeritz Army, and both glared and trade insults each other until Urz(Tigre) came along. When Elen recognized "Urz" as Tigre, Liza immediately created distance between Elen and Urz, further warned Elen not to confuse Urz. As Ellen became suspicious and interrogate Liza about how she found Tigre, Liza refused to answer her questions and claimed that Tigre was "gone", using what she heard from Sofy. Much to her stunning shock and confusion however, Elen informed Liza that "Urz", as she recalled, was in fact Tigre's late father's name. Liza was then interrupted by Rurick, who was trying to convince Tigre for remembering everyone who he held precious, especially people from Brune. Fear and anger has caused Liza snapped and stared Rurick in a hostile glare. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's denial became even more apparent as she angrily told the Silver Wind Vanadis that, no matter how many times she plead, she refused to believe that Urz as Tigre and would not hand Tigre to Ellen. Due to Tigre's indispensable position in their lives, Liza and Ellen drew their weapons and began their battle for Tigre. However, their fight came short as Urz (Tigre) quickly intervened and apologized to Ellen and tell her that he did not remembered her. Despite heartbroken, Elen put down Arifar apologized to Liza for recognized a "wrong" person. Seeing Elen's rare apology, Liza reluctantly put Valitsaif aside forgave Elen. Both Vanadis then began their temporary truce while decided to have a meeting as planed. As Elen and her army went off, Liza took a breath of relief while sourly looked back to Urz (Tigre), who she viewed as the first person rescued her from being bullied. Despite Urz (Tigre)'s flexible yet carefree response seemly deemed disrespectful, but Liza decided to let it pass and call Urz (Tigre) to come at her side. As Urz (Tigre) finally caught up with her, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis thanked Urz (Tigre) for protecting her and both of them walk back to their camp. War Council with Ellen and Meeting/Battle with Ilda Krutis After 1 koku break, both armies have have the meeting of solving the conflict, with Liza and Urz represent Lebus while Ellen and Rurick represent Leitmeritz. The meeting was almost turned violent when Ellen attempted to protect her mentor's innocence after Liza spill the "truth" about Eugene attempted assassination to Ilda. However, both Vanadis's argument were halt by both Urz and Rurick since their argument would not makes any situation better. Liza would continued her discussion by visiting Ilda first since she has connection to each other, and he is widely know for his honesty as well as his honor. as Ellen suggested an ambush Liza would then listed to Urz's suggestion about the war. With everything as planned, Liza embarked her journey to Bydgauche. Listened to Urz's suggestion would surprised her as if a servant had a plan than most ministers or knught, yet she can't helped but to impress about his strategies. After the discussion, . It took 4 days journey for Lebus Army to Bydgauche. During her journey, Liza was still bothered about Elen's previous statement about Urz's identity as Tigre. Nevertheless, she still denied that fact and remained firm that Urz was not Tigre. Upon her arrival to Bydgauche, Liza would have Naum and Urz as her side to meet Ilda. As she entered in the castle, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder was treated in a rare courtesy by Ilda. Liza tell Ilda that her reason to be in Bydgauche is to halt him from fighting against Eugene, but her words were in Ilda's deaf ears as his decision remained firmed Much her surprise, Liza witnessed Ilda bowed down to Urz without any hesitation at all; begin to wonder if Ilda has know Urz well. Liza would then witnessed Tigre humbly asked Ilda the reason behind the war, which Ilda strongly refuse to answer his questions. Unable to get any answers from, Liza would leave Bydgauche for Lebus. Despite seemly suspicious about Ilda's answer, Liza is well aware that her friend's scheme. One night after her visit, Liza and her army were confronted Ilda's ambush troops. While amazed over Ilda's Army's numbers that outnumbered her own, Liza would tell Urz to sent the signal for retaliation. Both Liza and Ellen battled Ilda in an all-out-battle, which Liza and Ellen won. Their victory prompted Ilda to escape with a fast pace, but their horses were too slow to Ilda's own troops until Urz shot Ilda's horse to halt his escape and resulted his capture. After seeing Ilda's capture, Liza is speechless and asked Naum about the ambush and learned that Urz had borrowed Naum soldiers before their battle. Urz's New Mission as Mediator Returned to Lebus, Liza joined a heated debate about Urz's reward. Despite Urz's early accomplishments to halt Ilda from wagging war against Eugene, Liza heard her senior minister, Lazare's disapproval over Urz reward due to Urz's unknown. Even Liza told the old minister that even Ilda praised, she found that Lazare still opposed over Urz's reward as he claimed that the only for Ilda's praise. Liza witnessed the argument between Lazare and Naum until everyone see narrowly upon Naum and ordered him. A week later after Urz's promotion, Liza summoned him into her office and asked his about the reward. Before she could asked further, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis was interrupted by Naum and learned that not only Urz trained his archery and nap often, but also having his own fruitless investigation about his true identity, much to her doubt. Regardless, Liza decided not to asked further and apologized to Urz for not gave him the 1000 silver coins like they agreed, while wondered if he was satisfied about it. As Urz replied that he was did consent about the result, Liza scolded him being too carefree about his recent life. Putting that aside, Liza offered Urz a job as a mediator to settle a feud between Zabul and Tarnaba, which Urz claimed it was reluctantly complied. As Urz asked about the reason behind their bad-blood feud, Liza said there was a farm in Zabul has extended it land. Liza is then stated that Urz had to succeed by all means necessary. Even with Lazare strongly skeptical about Urz by hoping he would not succeed in mediating the conflicted village, Liza remained faithful about Urz's success. Luckily, Urz managed to settled the villages feud in just 10 days and she rewarded Urz not only 1000 silver coins and the bedroom next to hers, but also promoted him further as her personal advisor, much to Lazare and Naum speechless shock. Days with Urz After all days work, Liza slept in her bedroom for her rest. In her sleep, Liza has nightmares in the past as she was constantly morn over her nightmares. During that time, Liza slowly opened her eyes and saw Urz at her side. Knight Rebellion, Reunion with Baba Yaga and Losing Urz Liza and Urz (Tigre) visited the Yaga Temple within Lebus's outskirts. However, Liza was pale even after seeing the statue, much to Urz's (Tigre's) confusion. Just as both Liza and Urz (Tigre) exited the temple, they confronted her ten knights who suddenly rebel against her and attempted to kill Urz. in her reluctance, Liza had to defeat her former subordinates and accidentally killed one of them, instantly shocked her and Urz (Tigre). To their horror, they saw the knight came back to life even with his twisted neck. While saved by Urz and she was told to escape, Liza fiercely argued with him that she, as a Vanadis, shall not left her comrades behind. Before Urz could finish his warning, Liza sent all ten subordinates flying before holding Urz's hand and recede back to the temple. While Urz was stunned, Liza remained fearless as she walked into the temple and smashed the statue in pieces after an eerie voice can be heard again. As the statue suddenly changed into Baba Yaga, Liza was horrified for her reunion and dropped Valitsaif onto the ground. Despite her fear, Liza dissed back to Baba Yaga and violently retaliate against all 10 knights in a brutal fashion. She was furious to learned that Baba Yaga was behind her knight's rebellion. While taunted by Baba Yaga's mentioned about her nightmares, Liza used her whip to blindly attack Baba Yaga, only to be fallen into the depth of darkness with Urz when the temple floor began to crumble. Survived the fall, Liza and Urz (Tigre) traveled within the dark cavern and while they trying to find the exit, they encounter bizarre temple hidden within the cavern. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis fought tooth and nail against both her former subordinates and dragon with all her might, but she was worn out as she hardly breathed. To make matter worst, her powers were ineffective against the dragon. That was until Urz made his rescue and he stood onto the dragon, began to shoot it with his mysterious arrow that flowed with dark energy and electricity to slay the dragon, much to Liza's shocking yet amazed reaction. As Urz began to mumbled about his past memory, Liza was confused yet she got hold to Urz before confronting Baba Yaga again. As Baba Yaga focused on Urz, Liza tried to fend her away from Urz despite her exhaustion. However, Baba Yaga ambushed from behind and attempted to steal her powers via her needles that stabbed to her right arm. As her final resort, Liza managed to scar Baba Yaga with her powerful attack and created a smoke screen. Liza trying to find Urz, but it was too late as neither Baba Yaga nor Urz were found. Distraught over Urz's disappearance, Liza's mind turned blank and even ignoring the pain through her right arm. Despite inflicted severe injuries from her battle against the dragon and Baba Yaga, the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis remained standing as suddenly remembered Urz's protection, realized that she must do what she could do. With that motivation alone, Liza slowly stood up and walked to the cavern exit and buried her former soldiers she slain. She later went to the nearby village and took a rest for night before returning to Lebus. Return to Lebus Castle Upon her return to Lebus, Liza was taken by Naum and Lazarl. While Lazarl questioned over the whereabouts of Urz(Tigre), Liza told her senior about everything, from her fifteen knights to losing Urz. While nursing her wounds, Liza vowed to destroy the witch while hoping Urz (Tigre) to be safe from, before she went to sleep. Battle Against Baba Yaga Again After recovering from her injuries, Liza went out from her castle and seek every abandoned temples fro Baba Yaga but the witch was not found in anywhere. As she enter yet another cavern, Liza called out Baba Yaga again but this time she was appeared in mid air and spray some fog towards Liza. During the battle, she faced Baba Yaga's illusions about her past, from Lebus children and Elen to even her late father.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3 Liza tried to keep her sanity while tried not to fallen to the illusion's trick. At the same time, she was trying to beat the witch with her powers, but her right arm's injuries was still affected her during the battle. Before Liza would met her demise, an arrow shot to Baba Yaga's broom and caused the witch fell down onto the ground. When she turned around and saw who rescued her from danger, Liza was crying in tears to see Urz (Tigre) came for her. Powers and Abilities *'Electokinesis': As a electric Vanadis, mots Liza's powers are based on electricity. She can summon or manipulate electricity around her as she desires. Most of Liza's electricity can be served as her fingers that can sting anything she touches. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Military Commander' *'Fighting Skill' *'Baba Yaga Power/Curse'(Former): Liza obtained this power from Baba Yaga. According to her experiment, Liza has sufficient amount of strength to crush iron metals barehanded without inflicted any injuries. Liza however was horrified about such destructive power and decided not to use it unless necessary. This power however has its price. It caused Liza frequently having nightmares about Baba Yaga's tempted voice to use such power for destruction, later known for it's curse. Recently, Her powers were almost removed by Baba Yaga as her right arm was immobilized by the witch's needles. After Ganelon killed Baba Yaga, Liza's curse was lifted. *'Whip Weaponry' Weapons and Equipment *'Valitsaif'--Electric type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Liza's primary weapon. One of the shape shifting weapons, Valitsaif can change its shape in two forms: either Iron Rod or Multiple-Whip. Whichever the form though, it could deliver a sufficient of damage to her enemies. In most occasions, Liza often hold Valisaif with her right hand. Trivia *Liza is is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Elen & Sasha **She is among the 2 Vanadis who possess with 3 nicknames as the third ones resemble their weapons proficiency, with the other one is Sasha. *Like Elen, Liza worked as a mercenary before her rise as a Vanadis and also attempting to make Tigre (who known as Urz) her subordinate (which Liza succeed in making him compare to Elen), despite her officers's early skepticism. In both cases, Tigre was a first for both of them in a different way (prisoner for Elen, hand picked for Liza). Also, Elen wanted to make Tigre an advisor so he would stay in Leitmeritz, a position Liza would end up rewarding him with so he would stay in Lebus. *Liza is also the only known Vanadis would made a deal with a devil (Baba Yaga) for power. *Only in an anime exclusive, Liza attended in Elen's meeting with the king. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted